


Down the road

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Down the road

Titre de série : Les satellites  
Titre de chapitre : Down the road  
Pairing : Kurt/Blaine  
Rating : R/NC-17  
Genre : romance  
Note : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**8\. Down the road**

« Bon, Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour tes 39 ans ? »

Kurt lance à Rachel un regard noir.

« Rien du tout. Ce chiffre n'existe pas. »

Rachel sourit et tend la main pour effleurer les petites rides autour de ses yeux. Kurt lui tape sèchement sur les doigts.

« Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas prétendre avoir 35 ans toute ta vie, déclare-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qui t'as dit 35 ? Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais dépassé le chiffre 30. »

« Elias sera déçu si tu ne fais rien, chantonne Rachel à nouveau. Seigneur, Kurt a envie de la hacher menue.

\- Elias a 7 ans et est bien plus intéressé par son cours de natation jeudi que par l'anniversaire de son père.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- C'est mon grand âge.

\- Avec Santana on pourrait...

\- RACHEL. Si tu mêles Santana à ça, je brûle tous tes vinyles de Barbara Streisand.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque si j'étais toi. »

Le visage de Rachel redevient sérieux et presque un peu triste. Le regard de Kurt se durcit. Il sait ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« Kurt... Ca fait cinq ans maintenant. Tu ne penses pas que...

\- Non. »

Le ton est final. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Kurt ne fête pas son anniversaire et Rachel le sait.

« Okay. »

* * *

« Papa, quand est-ce que je saurais nager ? »

Elias, six ans et demi, armé de sa bouée d'apprentissage fronce les sourcils dans la plus belle imitation de son père. Cela fait sourire Kurt qui est en train de vérifier sa sangle.

« Lorsque tu n'auras plus besoin des flotteurs. Tu y es presque. Allez, va rejoindre Mathilde. »

Mathilde est son professeur de natation et Kurt soupçonne fort Elias d'en être amoureux vu son expression à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce son prénom. Kurt est d'ailleurs presque certain que la seule raison pour laquelle il est aussi pressé de savoir nager sans bouée est simplement pour l'impressionner.

Elias rejoint Mathilde et se lance immédiatement dans une longue diatribe que Kurt ne peut pas comprendre de là où il se trouve. Il sourit à nouveau, ajuste ses lunettes et commence ses propres longueurs.

Dire que Kurt n'aime pas la piscine serait exagéré. Nager ne lui pose pas de problème - Burt s'est assuré très tôt qu'il sache se débrouiller pour ne pas couler à pic – et Kurt sait qu'à son grand âge entretenir son corps est important et la natation lui permet de faire travailler tous ses muscles de manière harmonieuse. Sans compter que cela est très bon pour le dos ce qui est appréciable lorsqu'on passe plusieurs heures derrière une table à dessin ou une machine à coudre. Cela ne l'empêche pas pour autant de pleurer intérieurement devant les fautes de goût inexcusables que constituent le bonnet de bain et les lunettes de natation. Kurt est tout à fait pour les accessoires mais ceux là… Rien que d'y penser il sent son cœur se serrer. Pourtant, on ne les lui ferait enlever pour rien au monde il tient bien trop à ses yeux et à ses cheveux pour ça (il ne part pas avec un patrimoine génétique encourageant et il est hors de question qu'il commence à porter des casquettes). Heureusement ce genre de considération est vite oubliée une fois lancé. L'eau a cette propriété incroyable de lui vider complètement la tête et de le recentrer dans son corps comme n'arrive à le faire ni le yoga, ni la méditation (Kurt a essayé la méditation, mais il n'a jamais réussi à faire autre chose que sa liste de courses). L'eau masse ses muscles doucement et il peut les sentir se détendre petit à petit sous sa peau. Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça. Plus de stress, plus de collection d'hivers, plus de fashion week, plus de pleurs d'enfants au milieu de la nuit, plus d'anniversaire, plus de …

Non.

Kurt redouble d'ardeur et repousse résolument tout ce que sa tête essaye vainement de lui rappeler. Pas maintenant. Ce soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et dans son lit froid et vide. Mais pas maintenant.

Kurt prend une longue inspiration et laisse l'eau l'engloutir tout entier.

* * *

 

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Kurt remonte ses lunettes et tourne la tête vers le petit garçon qui vient de sauter dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Kurt est épuisé et ses muscles commencent à tirer, mais le sourire de son fils suffit à en ramener un sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la bouée d'apprentissage a été mal nouée et qu'elle flotte maintenant derrière Elias qui est DANS LE GRAND BAIN OÙ IL N'A PAS PIEDS ! Kurt sent un cri se coincer dans sa gorge et il se prépare à se jeter à s'en rencontre sauf que … Elias nage. Il nage seul sans bouée et sans en avoir conscience. Kurt lève la tête et voit Mathilde lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.

Seigneur… Kurt sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'est stupide, mais son bébé est assez grand pour nager.

« Hey, souffle-t-il lorsqu'Elias se jette littéralement dans ses bras.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Mathilde m'a appris à plonger et… »

Kurt peut lire sur son visage l'exact moment où Elias réalise qu'il ne porte plus ses flotteurs. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et sa petite bouche s'ouvre sur un O stupéfait.

« PAPA JE NAGE ! »

Kurt resserre un petit peu plus ses bras autour de lui et dépose un baiser sur son front. Elias est tellement heureux qu'il en vient presque à hyper ventiler.

« Respire mon cœur, respire. Tu ne voudrais pas couler dès ton premier jour.

\- MAIS PAPA JE NAGE ! »

Kurt sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi papa. Mais je nage ! »

Elias va certainement rester bloqué sur cet événement encore longtemps.

Kurt est sur le point de lui proposer de faire une longueur avec lui lorsqu'un petit cri étouffé lui fait tourner la tête. Il y a une jeune fille – 12 ans au plus – qui s'agite bizarrement dans l'eau sans arriver à reprendre sa respiration. Ce n'est qu'en la voyant couler que Kurt réalise ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Elias, tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas ! »

Kurt accroche Elias au mur et s'élance immédiatement vers le corps qui continue de descendre. Il n'y a personne, pas de maître nageur, pas…

« SARAH ! »

Une voix paniquée parvient à Kurt suivi d'un bruit d'eau mais il ne se retourne pas. Qui que cela soit, Kurt est la personne la plus proche et il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Son cerveau fonctionne en autopilote lorsqu'il plonge vers la jeune fille qui se débat au fonds de la piscine. Son visage est distordu par la panique et Kurt remarque immédiatement sa jambe raide.

_Une crampe._

Il l'a prend à bras le corps, sans faire de délicatesse et donne un coup de pieds ferme sur le fonds pour remonter à la surface. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, mais pour Kurt cela semble durer une éternité. La jeune fille inspire bruyamment dès que sa tête sort de l'eau et Kurt peut sentir son cœur affolé contre son bras.

« Ca va aller, souffle-t-il difficilement. Je vais te ramener vers le bord. Ca va aller. »

Il ne sait pas trop si elle comprend ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire, mais elle ne se débat pas. En quelques battements de jambes, ils atteignent le rebord et Kurt la hisse immédiatement. Un maître nageur accourt pour prendre le relais et Kurt a à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'une main froide s'accroche à son avant bras.

« Sarah. Vous avez sauvé Sarah ! »

L'homme qui se tient devant lui doit avoir à peu près son âge et ses yeux sont cachés sous une masse désordonnée de cheveux bouclés saturés d'eau. Et surtout, il est complètement habillé. Son t-shirt colle à sa peau alors que son pantalon flotte autour de ses jambes et ses pieds battent l'eau frénétiquement, alourdis par une paire de chaussures de toile.

« Qu… ? »

Mais l'homme ne le regarde déjà plus. Il s'est hissé lui aussi sur le rebord et se tient à côté de la jeune fille – Sarah ? – qui reprend sa respiration et masse sa jambe encore raide. Ils ont tous les deux les larmes aux yeux et claquent des dents piteusement. Kurt suppose donc que cela doit être le père de la gamine et qu'il se trouvait dans les gradins lorsque cette dernière a perdu pieds.

« Je suis… »

Il s'adresse à nouveau à Kurt entre deux claquements de dents.

« Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant. Merci ! Je… »

Il accepte gracieusement la serviette que lui tend un maître nageur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

Son regard se voile et il baisse les yeux une fraction de seconde et ce simple geste apprend à Kurt qu'il y a là bien plus que ce que les mots laissent deviner.

« Je vous en prie. Je suis aussi père de famille et si un jour cela se produisait avec Elias, je prierais de toutes mes forces pour que quelqu'un se trouve à proximité.

« Oh, je… Hum. »

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas son père. Je suis son oncle. Mais le sentiment est le même. »

Kurt incline la tête soudain curieux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer alors que l'homme en face de lui malgré ses lèvres bleues, ses cheveux trempés partant dans toutes les directions et ses yeux rouges… Malgré tout cela… Son cœur a un petit sursaut et tape contre sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, comme si soudain il se rappelait à lui alors que Kurt l'avait cru mort depuis longtemps.

Il sursaute lorsqu'Elias pose sa petite main sur son avant bras et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour sortir de ce flou cotonneux qui vient tout d'un coup de l'envelopper sans prévenir.

« Papa ? »

Le petit garçon passe ses bras autour de son cou et Kurt le charge sur sa hanche. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus vraiment faire maintenant qu'Elias a grandi, mais l'eau supporte la majorité de son poids.

« Tout va bien mon cœur. La jeune fille a eu un problème à la jambe, mais elle est en sécurité maintenant.

\- Elle ne sait pas nager ?! »

Il y a tellement d'incrédulité dans sa voix que Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si bien sûr. Elle a eu une crampe à la jambe. Ca veut dire que ses muscles se sont durcis tout d'un coup et c'est pour ça qu'elle a coulé. »

L'explication est extrêmement simplifiée, mais cela semble convenir à Elias qui regarde maintenant Sarah et son oncle avec curiosité.

« Tu es une sorte de super héro alors. », remarque-t-il très sérieusement.

Kurt laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je n'irais pas jusque là. »

L'homme au dessus d'eux toujours se retourne vivement.

« Oh, je suis d'accord avec lui ! Vous êtes bien une sorte de super héro ! Pour vous remercier, puis-je vous inviter quelque part tous les deux ?

\- Oh je… Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déranger. Vraiment. »

Kurt se sent rougir sous le regard de l'inconnu qui le fixe avec un grand sourire.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire et vraiment, j'y tiens ! Il y a un très bon glacier juste à côté de la piscine. »

Au mot « glacier » Elias commence à gigoter sur sa hanche et Kurt sait qu'il n'a désormais plus le choix.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, nous allons accepter votre généreuse invitation. »

Kurt sourit et se voit répondre par le sourire sans doute le plus lumineux qui lui ait été donné de voir. Cet homme devrait être ridicule, là, trempé sur le rebord de la piscine, mais ce n'est pas le cas et Kurt ne comprend vraiment pas comment cela peut être possible.

Il se penche alors et lui tend la main.

« Au fait, honte à moi, mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Je suis l'oncle de Sarah ici présente qui s'amuse à nourrir mon ulcère jour après jour.

\- Hey ! »

Blaine ébouriffe les cheveux de Sarah et se voit adresser un regard noir.

« Kurt Hummel », répond-t-il simplement en saisissant la main qui lui est tendue. « Enchanté. »

* * *

Le glacier du coin de la rue est effectivement excellent et Elias s'empresse de lui faire honneur en déclarant que cet endroit est désormais son endroit préféré du monde entier. Kurt lui-même se demande très sérieusement pourquoi ils ne sont jamais entrés ici alors qu'ils passent systématiquement devant une fois par une semaine.

Blaine lui adresse un regard entendu.

« J'en déduis que vous êtes tous les deux conquis ? »

Kurt et Elias hochent la tête de concert, ce qui leur vaut un nouveau regard amusé.

Après avoir finit sa glace, Elias demande à aller jouer dans le petit carré de jeu situé à l'extérieur. Kurt est hésitant tout d'abord à cause de la proximité de la route, mais Sarah se propose d'y aller avec lui et il finit par lui accorder la permission.

Elias s'est de doute façon déjà amouraché de Sarah dont il n'hésite pas à prendre la main pour la tirer résolument vers le toboggan.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? s'enquit Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine.

\- Onze ans et quelques mois. Elle rentre en sixième à la rentrée. Je me souviens encore du tout petit nourrisson dans les bras de mon frère. On ne nous prévient jamais qu'ils vont grandir aussi rapidement. »

Kurt acquiesce en rajoutant un peu de lait dans son café.

« Elias aura bientôt sept ans et j'ai l'impression que la toute première fois où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras était hier. »

Blaine hoche la tête à son tour.

« Je ne voyais pas Sarah beaucoup avant – mon frère habitait à Los Angeles – mais lorsque je l'ai revue, cela m'a fait un petit choc et je me suis senti sans doute bien plus vieux que ce que je ne suis.

\- J'ai le même problème. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'ai toujours l'impression que ma majorité était hier. »

Blaine s'illumine immédiatement. Ah. Encore un fanatique des anniversaires. Kurt pourrait peut-être le présenter à Rachel ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! C'est d'autant plus l'occasion de fêter cela aujourd'hui. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on sauve une vie le jour de son anniversaire ! Quel âge est-ce que cela te fait ? 32, 33 ? »

Ils en sont arrivés à se tutoyer naturellement et malgré lui Kurt se sent rougir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu lui donne six ans de moins que son âge.

« 39. »

Blaine en recrache presque son café par le nez.

« Sans blague ?! Un an de plus que moi ? Il faut que tu me donnes la marque de ta crème de jour.

\- Laquelle ? J'en utilise quatre sans compter celle pour les mains et les coudes.

\- Et bien je comprends mieux ! Je ne me mets de la crème que sur les mains et vaguement sur le visage lorsque Sarah m'y fait penser en me traitant de dinosaure.

\- Oh Blaine, tant de choses à t'apprendre encore. Heureusement, il te reste deux ans avant la quarantaine, tout n'est pas encore perdu pour toi. »

Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne s'est plus senti à l'aise comme cela depuis longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le regard de Blaine accroche la petite pendule située dans un coin de la salle et à nouveau ses yeux s'agrandissent (peut-être la surprise est-elle son état permanent ? Kurt est presque fasciné plus qu'il n'est amusé).

« Il est presque 17h ! Kurt, je suis désolé ! Tu as sûrement mieux à faire le jour de ton anniversaire et tu as sûrement quelqu'un qui t'attend ainsi que quelque chose de prévu.

\- Si par quelqu'un tu entends Hector le chat et par quelque chose, un marathon  _Princess Bride_  et  _L'Histoire sans fin_  avec Elias, tu es effectivement dans le vrai. »

Blaine le regarde sans comprendre. Kurt soupire intérieurement et hésite une seconde avant d'envoyer se faire voir toutes ses peurs absurdes.

« Je suis veuf. Le père d'Elias est mort il y a quelques années.

\- Oh. »

Il n'y a pas de pitié dans les yeux de Blaine maintenant, mais une si grande tristesse que Kurt sent son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du demander, ni assumer… Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce souvenir douloureux le jour de ton anniversaire. »

Kurt se retient de lui dire que malheureusement, il n'a pas eu besoin de ça et que toute sa vie son anniversaire sera lié à un coup de téléphone en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Blaine. Hey. Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et j'ai été un peu rude en te balançant ça au visage. Pardon. »

Blaine fronce les sourcils.

« Tout de même, c'était mal venu de ma part. Tu sauves ma nièce et je te remercie en m'immisçant dans ta vie privée. »

Il a l'air tellement malheureux de son faux pas que Kurt laisse échapper un petit rire et finit par poser légèrement sa main sur la sienne.

« Blaine, sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu m'as déjà remercié en m'invitant ici.

\- Hm. »

Blaine a toujours l'ai extrêmement concentré et Kurt commence à s'inquiéter un peu.

« Est-ce que tu as une baby-sitter ?, demande-t-il abruptement.

\- Heu… Oui ? »

Kurt ne voit vraiment pas le rapport, mais Blaine ne lui laisse pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

« Je t'invite au restaurant.

\- Pardon ? »

Kurt est trop estomaqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre, surtout que la main de Blaine est toujours en dessous de la sienne et qu'il vient tout d'un coup de virer rouge tomate.

« Enfin, je veux dire. Si tu veux ? Je ne voudrais pas assumer. Hum. En tout bien tout honneur. Juste pour manger et parce que tu ne devrais pas passer ton anniversaire devant la TV. A moins que ce ne soit ce que veuilles vraiment faire et dans ce cas là je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas juger et je… je vais me taire maintenant. Voilà. Et peut-être m'enfuir en Alaska. Hm. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'en empêcher et éclate de rire. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, le visage outré de Blaine ne faisant que nourrir son fou rire. Finalement, il prend une longue inspiration qu'il parvient à expirer sans s'étouffer et plonge son regard dans celui de Blaine en serrant légèrement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je serais ravi d'aller dîner avec toi. »

* * *

Blaine vient chercher Kurt à 19h précise. Il disparaît presqu'entièrement derrière un immense bouquet de fleurs et Kurt se sent sourire bêtement. On ne lui a plus apporté de fleurs depuis des années. Même Alex n'avait jamais été vraiment un grand fan du geste sans compter qu'il était allergique aux graminées. Kurt quant à lui a toujours été sensible à ce genre de petites attentions.

« Tu as acheté l'intégralité du stock du fleuriste », plaisante-il en le débarrassant pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase. « C'est peut-être un peu beaucoup pour une simple sortie en tout bien tout honneur.

\- Oh. »

Blaine rougit immédiatement et baisse la tête en se tordant les mains.

« Non, mais, je veux dire, c'était pour ton anniversaire. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre et des fleurs ça fait toujours plaisir. Enfin si on n'est pas allergique… Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es allergique, c'est ça ?! »

Kurt se met à rire et se rapproche à nouveau de lui pour poser une main sur son bras.

« Relax Blaine, je plaisante. Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont très belles et personne n'y est allergique ici. C'est une très gentille attention. »

Blaine a immédiatement l'air soulagé et Kurt remarque qu'il se tient soudain un peu plus droit. Il est vêtu simplement d'un pantalon rouge léger, d'espadrilles qu'il porte sans chaussettes (!) et d'un polo noir qui dessine ses biceps juste comme il faut. Un peu trop de gel peut-être, mais à part ça…

« Tu… hum… »

Kurt n'a plus flirté depuis la fac et il ne sait absolument plus comment faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire dans ce genre de situation : « Tu es très beau ? », non, trop franc pour l'instant. « Cette chemise te va bien. » Non plus, même si c'est vrai. Ca ne fait pas naturel.

Fort heureusement, Blaine ne le laisse pas longtemps dans l'embarras et fait une sorte de geste pour designer son ensemble.

« Oh et en fait, heu, wow. »

Visiblement, lui non plus ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait.

« Merci. Tu es très, hum… »

Kurt fait le même geste.

« Tu es très 'wow' toi aussi. »

Tant qu'à faire autant qu'ils soient mortifiés tous les deux.

Elias arrive alors à point nommé suivi de Sophie, sa baby-sitter attitrée.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Blaine. »

Kurt lui passe la main dans les cheveux pour le féliciter de sa politesse.

« Bonsoir Elias ! Et peux m'appeler Blaine. Juste Blaine.

\- D'accord Juste Blaine, répond Elias sans se démonter. Tu sors avec mon papa ?

\- Ouip. Je l'emmène dîner pour son anniversaire.

\- Oh. »

Elias hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« Comme la  _Belle et le clochard_. »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et Kurt est obligé de se mordre la joue pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Embarrasser Blaine semble être devenu un sport familial.

« Alors comme ça tu es un connaisseur de Disney ? C'est rare de voir des enfants maintenant qui connaissent la  _Belle et le clochard_. »

Joli retournement de situation. Kurt applaudit silencieusement derrière la tête d'Elias et Blaine lui adresse un petit clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr que je connais Disney, répond Elias très sérieusement. Avec mon papa, on a tout regardé et on a tous les Blue Ray.

\- Je suis un grand fan moi-même, ça nous fait un point commun. »

Elias lui adresse un grand sourire.

« Il faudra que tu reviennes à la maison alors ! »

Blaine lève les yeux et croise le regard de Kurt.

« Okay.

\- Yay ! Bon, maintenant, emmène mon papa au restaurant ! »

Elias plante ses petits poings sur ses hanches et lève le menton pour asseoir son autorité. Blaine lui fait un petit salut.

« Bien chef. Kurt ? »

Kurt se saisit de son manteau et se retourne vers Sophie qui lui fait un petit geste de la main.

« J'ai bien ton numéro de portable et les numéros d'urgence sont sur le frigo.

\- Parfait. Merci Sophie.

\- Pas de quoi. Tu me payes pour ça. »

Kurt se retient de lui tirer la langue comme il le ferait d'habitude et se penche pour lacer ses chaussures. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sophie le dépasser et se diriger vers Blaine. Elle lui murmure quelque chose du bout des lèvres et Kurt ne peut en saisir qu'une partie, mais il est quasiment sûre que cette partie pourrait être traduite : « Si tu ne le traites pas bien, je fais brûler ta maison. ». Sophie est parfois un peu intense.

« C'est bon je suis prêt, on peut y aller. »

Blaine regarde Sophie avec un brin de peur dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui adresser un sourire qui illumine tout son visage.

« Allons-y. »

Il lui tient la porte pour sortir et Kurt a tout le mal du monde à se retenir de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Blaine l'emmène dans un petit restaurant indien perdu au fond d'une petite rue où Kurt n'a jamais mis les pieds.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, mais je me suis dit que manger indien était sans doute le plus sûr. Ils font des plats végétariens au cas où tu ne manges pas de viandes et le menu comporte par le détail les risques d'allergies. J'y emmène souvent Sarah. »

Kurt hoche la tête.

« C'est une bonne idée. Et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas végétarien. »

Blaine lui sourit et lui tend la main pour le guider à l'intérieur. Ses doigts au creux de la paume de Kurt sont brûlants et il doit se rappeler sévèrement qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures, même s'il n'en a pas l'impression. Kurt a 39 ans, pas 14.

On leur a réservé une petite table malgré le monde qui se presse pour avoir une place. Blaine doit venir assez souvent ici pour avoir ce genre de privilège car la serveuse lui adresse un petit clin d'œil avant de leur apporter leurs cartes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? demande Kurt en parcourant le menu rapidement. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus mangé indien et chaque restaurant a des spécialités différentes.

\- Les pakoras de légumes sont vraiment très bonnes et en plat, je pense que tu peux choisir le poulet shahi korma les yeux fermés. C'est très certainement le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé.

\- Parfait ! »

Kurt fait claquer sa carte et aussitôt une des serveuses vient prendre leur commande et s'assurer qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

« Un point en plus pour le service, chuchote Kurt une fois la serveuse partie.

\- N'est-ce pas ! Tu pourras y emmener Elias si tu veux, ils ont aussi de chouettes menus pour enfants.

\- Je retiens. »

Ils restent ensuite silencieux quelques instants, sans que cela ne soit véritablement inconfortable. C'est ce que Kurt commence à apprécier de plus en plus chez Blaine cette facilité qu'il a de simplement exister et d'occuper l'espace sans être écrasant ou présomptueux.

Kurt se décide à briser le silence une fois leurs entrées servies.

« Alors, dis moi Blaine, maintenant que nous nous connaissons depuis exactement sept heures, qui es-tu ? »

Blaine hausse les sourcils et Kurt continue.

« Je veux dire, je sais que tu as une nièce, que tu t'excuses souvent et que tu es prêt à sauter tout habillé dans une piscine pour sauver une personne que tu aimes. C'est un peu lacunaire, tu ne trouves pas. »

Blaine acquiesce en souriant et découpe un morceau de son Naan pour le mettre dans l'assiette de Kurt afin qu'il puisse y goûter.

« Seulement si tu me fais le même honneur ensuite. »

Kurt lui fait un petit signe de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout, répond simplement Kurt en portant à ses lèvres son verre de vin. Mais tu peux commencer par une présentation d'usage. Nom, âge, situation professionnelle, situation familiale, hobbies…

\- Oh, wow, okay. Donc, Blaine Anderson, 38 ans, metteur en scène, célibataire et oncle d'une préadolescente tentant régulièrement de me provoquer une crise cardiaque. Oh, et ma couleur favorite est le vert d'eau et j'occupe mon temps libre en travaillant dans un refuge pour animaux. Moins ceci dit depuis que Sarah est avec moi. »

Sarah vit chez Blaine ? Voilà une information que Kurt ne s'attendait pas à apprendre. Blaine est son oncle, pourquoi habiterait-elle chez lui ? A moins que…

Blaine semble lire dans ses pensées car il enchaine presqu'immédiatement.

« Hm. Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions maintenant, donc autant y répondre tout de suite. Mon frère, sa femme et Sarah ont eu un accident de voiture il y a deux ans et… Sarah a été la seule à s'en sortir. Je suis son gardien légal maintenant. »

Blaine baisse la tête mais pas assez rapidement pour que Kurt manque l'éclair de douleur qui traverse son regard. Il ne connaît que trop bien cette douleur là. Elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Kurt tend la main et la pose sur celle de Blaine pour prendre ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je suis désolé Blaine. Désolé pour toi et Sarah. »

Blaine hoche la tête.

« Toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un. », souffle Blaine sans lever les yeux et Kurt sent sa main frémir sous la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, répond-il doucement. Chaque douleur est différente et elle ne saurait être éclipsée par une autre.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es… »

Blaine secoue la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et relève finalement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Kurt.

« Tu es bien plus sensé que moi. »

Kurt est certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait dire, mais il ne relève pas.

« Je pourrais même remporter le titre de la personne la plus sensée de l'univers. »

Blaine lui répond par un sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant dit moi, Kurt Hummel, à ton tour, qui es-tu, à part la personne la plus censée de l'univers ? »

Kurt s'essuie la bouche méticuleusement et plie soigneusement sa serviette avant de répondre. Blaine l'attend patiemment et coupe de petits morceaux de son poulet en gardant ses yeux fixés sur lui. Kurt se sent rougir et il est obligé d'enchainer un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Kurt Hummel, 39 ans de ce jour, même si je trouve ce chiffre absolument dépourvu de signification, designer indépendant, … veuf. »

Il marque une petite pause et s'empêche de fermer sa main en un poing qui presserait ses ongles contre sa paume. Ce ne devrait plus être aussi difficile. Mais peut-être que ce sera toujours difficile. Peut-être que le jour de son anniversaire sera à jamais teinté de douleur, même si Blaine s'efforce d'y associer de nouveau souvenirs sans s'en rendre compte.

« … veuf, répète-t-il. Père d'un petit garçon de six ans et demi qui nage maintenant tout seul sans flotteurs et passionné par Broadway. A ce propos, il va falloir que tu développes un peu cette histoire de metteur en scène. Ah et ma couleur préférée est le bleu roi. »

Blaine hoche la tête et lui offre à nouveau un de ses sourires qui illuminent complètement son visage et le font paraître presque vingt ans plus jeune.

« Bien, je pense que cela nous donne une bonne base, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Maintenant, dis-moi en plus sur ce travail de metteur en scène. »

La discussion se construit ensuite toute seule. Kurt apprend que Blaine a monté plusieurs pièce que Kurt a vues parfois plusieurs fois et qu'il a lui-même été sur les planches un temps avant de se consacrer à la mise en scène qui est devenue sa vraie passion. Il apprend qu'il possède un golden retriever nommé Ganymède à qui il manque un patte et que personne ne voulait adopter et que si Sarah n'était pas là pour lui tirer les oreilles, il aurait déjà sans doute recueilli la moitié du refuge pour se reconvertir ensuite en vétérinaire.

Ils se découvrent ainsi autant de points communs que de différences et Kurt posent plus de questions qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment posé à quiconque lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Blaine le regarde comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux et cela fait chauffer ses joues et contracte délicieusement son ventre.

Blaine est le premier homme avec qui Kurt partage un dîner qui ne soit pas lié à son travail depuis la mort d'Alex et il découvre que cela peut être agréable. Blaine est encore un inconnu en quelque sorte et il devrait se sentir mal à l'aise ou au moins suspicieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Blaine est rassurant, poli, séduisant, intelligent et honnêtement une des personnes les plus généreuses et souriante que Kurt puisse connaître. Il a quelque chose de fascinant et Kurt apprécie vraiment sa compagnie. Il se surprend ainsi à vouloir le connaître encore un peu plus plus qu'autour d'un simple dîner.

La fin du repas arrive trop vite, même si Kurt se rend alors compte qu'il est déjà un peu plus de 22h. Blaine paye malgré toutes les protestations que Kurt peut bien faire et il prend même la peine de le ramener chez lui. C'est adorable et Kurt n'arrive plus vraiment à contrôler son cœur qui soudain se rappelle à lui après une longue période d'anesthésie.

« Merci. », dit-il simplement, lorsque Blaine fait le tour du taxi pour venir lui ouvrir la porte.

En temps normal ce genre de geste aurait tendance à lui faire froncer les sourcils – il est tout à fait capable d'ouvrir sa porte, merci bien – mais ce soir, peut-être plus détendu par le vin, il trouve simplement l'attention à l'image de Blaine.

Kurt n'a pas envie d'en rester là. Il pourrait l'inviter à monter, mais ils ne se connaissent pas depuis assez longtemps et Kurt ne sait pas vraiment s'il est prêt pour ça, mais il n'a pas non plus envie de dire au revoir à Blaine tout de suite. C'est un sentiment étrange auquel Kurt ne sait pas ou ne sait plus faire face.

« Je, hm… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaye tant bien que mal de trouver ces mots.

« C'était très agréable, Blaine, merci beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas… Enfin, que… »

Kurt baisse la tête pour cacher son embarras. Pourquoi est-ce que les mots ne lui viennent pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi mauvais à ça ? Il essaye vainement de se rappeler de la fac et des différentes phrases et situations qui un jour lui avaient semblées faciles et rien ne vient.

« Hey… »

La main sur son bras le fait sursauter et il relève la tête. Un petit sourire ourle les lèvres de Blaine et Kurt peut voir un petit peu de nervosité dans sa posture.

« J'ai également passé une bonne soirée et je suis content d'avoir pu égayer un peu ta journée d'anniversaire. Et je hum… J'aimerai le refaire ? Enfin, avoir d'autres rendez-vous, je veux dire. Si tu es d'accord. Parce que je t'apprécie vraiment et que je ne m'attendais pas en me levant ce matin à diner avec un homme aussi unique et intéressant et incroyable. Et je voudrais te revoir. Si tu veux me revoir aussi. »

Kurt sent son cœur avoir un petit soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Il se rapproche alors doucement de Blaine, pose délicatement sa main sur la sienne et se penche pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Le geste est un peu maladroit et Kurt a l'impression que son corps entier vibre de nervosité contenue, mais le sourire qu'il reçoit en réponse faire éclore dans son ventre un petit cocon de chaleur.

« Je voudrais te revoir moi aussi. »

Sa voix est plus timide qu'il ne le voudrait, mais Blaine serre ses doigts dans les siens et se penche à son tour pour poser doucement ses lèvres juste au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Kurt a rencontré Blaine. Trois mois, douze rendez-vous et exactement quinze baisers bouches fermées. Tout cela ressemble fort à une romance victorienne où Blaine lui ferait très respectueusement la cour et où le summum de l'érotisme serait de lui dévoiler sa cheville. Sauf que… Sauf que Kurt veut plus et qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment le demander. Comment est-ce qu'on peut bien demander ça ? « Hey, Blaine, j'apprécie vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on apprenne à se connaître, mais maintenant j'aimerai bien qu'on s'occupe de la tension sexuelle certaine entre nous. D'accord ? Parfait. ».

Malheureusement cela ne marche pas comme ça et, même s'il le voulait, Kurt ne pourrait jamais formuler à voix haute ce genre de propos. Pas qu'il n'aime pas le sexe pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il a parfois du mal à… Mettre des mots sur les choses. Sans compter que sa libido fait actuellement n'importe quoi et que son corps réagit avec une sensibilité exacerbée sortie de nulle part.

Après la mort d'Alex, Kurt n'avait plus eu envie de rien et il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour seulement arriver à se masturber sans se mettre à pleurer (ses premières tentatives sont des choses qu'il garde soigneusement compartimentés dans un coin de sa mémoire libellé « à ne pas ouvrir »). Et, même à partir de ce moment là, cela ne lui était jamais apparu comme une nécessité, si bien que Kurt en était venu à ne plus rien attendre de son corps dans ce domaine précis.

Depuis qu'il a rencontré Blaine, visiblement ses hormones se sont décidées à rattraper le temps perdu. Et il ne sait absolument pas comment aborder ce sujet là. Sans compter que cela fait cinq ans… Cinq ans à ne se masturber qu'une fois tous les deux mois et sans voir le corps d'un autre homme. Kurt sait que ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pas, mais il a quand même la certitude d'y être maintenant très mauvais. Et il ne veut pas être mauvais pour Blaine. Blaine qui doit sûrement avoir une tonne d'expérience et n'a pas traversé cinq ans de désert sexuel.

Alors Kurt se tait. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir peur et se sentir soudain inadéquat, même si cela ne l'empêche pas de tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête.

C'est ainsi qu'un samedi matin, à 7h30 précise, juste à l'ouverture de la pharmacie, Kurt se retrouve a acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il est absolument mortifié sans véritable raison (la pharmacienne l'ignore complètement et scanne ses achats sans même y faire attention) et il sort le rouge aux joues en regardant tout autour de lui au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait vu, comme si cela avait quelque chose de honteux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, raisonne Kurt. Il est un adulte responsable et les adultes responsables ont des relations sexuelles responsables. Il se promet alors que la prochaine fois qu'il aura à faire de tels achats, il ira la tête haute.

La seconde étape est d'expérimenter par lui-même. Pour se faire la main. Sans mauvais jeux de mots. Il réapprend donc à mettre des préservatifs comme lorsqu'il était au lycée et qu'on les faisait s'exercer sur des concombres et redécouvre lentement son propre corps pour mieux l'appréhender. Approcher la redécouverte de sa sexualité comme une étude planifiée en trois parties n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est un début.

La troisième et dernière étape est de le faire comprendre à Blaine et, sachant que c'était déjà son problème au départ, Kurt se trouve dans une impasse. Il n'existe pas de livres apprenant ce genre de choses et il ne va très certainement pas demander à Rachel (elle serait capable d'aller voir Blaine et de lui sortir textuellement ce qui passe régulièrement par la tête de Kurt).

Et puis, il y a Elias. Kurt sait que quelque chose le tracasse, mais il sait aussi qu'il parlera lorsqu'il ce sera décidé et cela prend finalement moins de temps que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Papa ? »

Elias se hisse sur ses genoux et pose sa tête contre son cœur.

\- Oui mon cœur ?

\- Est-ce que Blaine est ton nouvel amoureux ? »

Kurt ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait s'il l'était ? »

Elias hausse les épaules et commence à jouer avec le cordon de son sweat-shirt.

« Tu l'aimes plus que papa ? »

Oh. Kurt est obligé de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Je l'aime différemment. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'aime moins ton papa, ni que je suis en train de l'oublier. Tu sais, un cœur, c'est très grand, il y a de le place pour plusieurs personnes. »

Elias acquiesce sagement.

« J'aime bien Blaine. Il va devenir mon nouveau papa ? »

Et ça, cette petite phrase cette petite phrase fait réaliser à Kurt que ce qui est en train de se passer avec Blaine ne le concerne pas uniquement. Il y a Elias, Sarah, le fantôme d'Alex qui sera toujours là et honnêtement Kurt ne sait pas s'il est prêt pour ça.

Il embrasse Elias sur le dessus de la tête et cherche quelque chose à lui répondre sans en trouver les mots.

« Je ne sais pas Elias. Honnêtement je ne sais pas. J'aimerai que les choses soient aussi simples. »

Parce qu'elles le sont pour un petit garçon de six ans mais pour Kurt qui n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots sur son désir, parler de sentiments lui serre l'estomac.

* * *

Lors de leur vingtième rendez-vous, Kurt prend une décision. Il envoie Elias chez ses grands-parents pour une petite semaine de vacances (Elias adore Burt et Carole et Kurt sait que leur petit-fils leur manque à tous les deux) et commence à planifier. Kurt sait planifier et organiser. C'est une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il sait aussi ce qu'il veut et le plus souvent comment l'obtenir même s'il avance ici en terrain inconnu. Il s'y prend plusieurs jours à l'avance et y arrange chaque détail car une fois une décision prise, Kurt Hummel n'est pas du genre à revenir en arrière.

« Hey Kurt ! »

Le sourire dans la voix de Blaine est évident et c'est une des choses que Kurt préfère. Il cale le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et se dirige vers son armoire pour commencer à composer la parfaite tenue.

« Je me disais, pour ce soir, tu pourrais venir à la maison.

\- Bonne idée ! J'amènerai Sarah, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus mangé tous les quatre. »

Kurt se mort la lèvre et inspire un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

« Elias est chez ses grands-parents et je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être confier Sarah à quelqu'un ou faire venir une baby-sitter.

\- Oh, Sarah est capable de se garder toute seule tant que je ne rentre pas trop tard. En générale, elle va chez une amie et je la récupère ensuite. »

Kurt sait que Blaine ne voit souvent pas ce qui se trouve juste en face de lui, mais parfois cela prend des proportions inquiétantes.

« Non Blaine, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Nouvelle inspiration. Compter jusqu'à trois.

« Je voudrais que tu passes la nuit.

\- Oh. »

Blaine reste silencieux quelques secondes et Kurt commence immédiatement à paniquer.

« Enfin, je veux dire si tu en as envie. Je ne voudrais pas présumer. Mais je me disais que cela fait maintenant presque quatre mois et que je… Non, en fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je ferai des lasagne et tu pourras être rentré pour 21h. Je te ferai même venir un tax…

\- Kurt. »

Il y a un nouveau sourire dans sa voix et, oh mon Dieu, Blaine le trouve ridicule et il est en train de rire et…

« Je serais honoré. »

Il n'y a que Blaine pour être honoré par une proposition de ce type, mais Kurt se détend d'un seul coup et est obligé de s'asseoir.

« Tu… tu en as vraiment envie ? Parce que si ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux pour l'instant… »

Kurt veut toucher Blaine. Il veut sentir sa peau contre la sienne et nicher sa tête au creux de son cou pour gouter la petite parcelle de peau derrière son oreille. Il veut  _Blaine_. Mais il veut également que Blaine le veuille aussi.

« Kurt, je ne te dirais pas ça, si je ne le voulais pas. »

Il y a un peu de nervosité dans sa voix maintenant, derrière le sourire que Kurt entend toujours, mais aussi une confiance que Kurt sait ne pas avoir mais qu'il sent déjà tout au bout de ses doigts.

« Okay. »

* * *

Lorsque Blaine arrive, toute l'assurance que Kurt avait pu avoir un peu plus tôt a complètement disparue. Il vibre littéralement de nervosité. Il est heureux, impatient et terrifié tout en même temps et son cœur tape si fort dans sa poitrine que cela en est presque douloureux.

Blaine se tient sur le pas de sa porte, un bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey.

\- Hey. »

Blaine rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baisse la tête en se balançant légèrement sur ses talons et soudain, Kurt sait que tout ira bien.

Il s'écarte pour le laisser rentrer et lui prend le bouquet des mains pour le mettre dans un vase (Blaine aime lui offrir des fleurs et Kurt est quasiment sûr que depuis qu'ils se connaissent son appartement n'a jamais été sans un bouquet posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre).

Blaine le suit dans le salon où Kurt a dressé la table consciencieusement. Kurt a branché son i-pod et une playlist composée spécialement pour l'occasion joue en sourdine.

« Kurt ? »

Blaine vient se placer derrière lui et passe ses bras autour de son torse, sa tête appuyée contre sa nuque.

« Oui ? »

Sa voix accroche légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu danserais avec moi ? »

Kurt se retourne dans ses bras, leurs corps maintenant si proche qu'il peut sentir la chaleur de Blaine contre la peau. Il glisse sa main dans la sienne et le laisse mener la danse. Lentement, alors qu'ils bougent légèrement l'un contre l'autre, Kurt se sent se détendre et se relaxer suffisamment pour finalement se presser contre Blaine et poser sa joue contre la sienne. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi érotique que ça l'est, mais Kurt n'a plus été touché depuis si longtemps que chaque pression des doigts de Blaine sur sa peau laisse des trainées brûlantes qui coule le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, ses lèvres glissent sur la joue de Blaine pour s'arrêter juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser. », murmure-t-il contre sa peau. Ils savent tous les deux qu'il s'agit bien plus que d'une pression chaste de leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Blaine ne répond pas, mais sa tête s'incline et soudain leurs lèvres se trouvent presque. Toute la retenue qu'ils s'étaient forcée de respecter jusqu'ici vole en éclat pour se transformer en une faim dévorante qui les saisit tous les deux. Un frisson électrique court le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Kurt ouvre la bouche pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Blaine et s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Blaine tremble sous ses doigts et ses mains s'agrippent à son t-shirt, comme si Kurt allait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre.

« Hey, murmure Kurt, en embrassant doucement sa tempe. Je suis là, je ne pars nulle part. »

Blaine hoche la tête et attrape à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes avec une force que Kurt ne soupçonnait pas. Blaine embrasse comme si cela était la dernière chose qui lui était de faire à cet instant précis, comme si sa bouche avait soudain le pouvoir de prolonger les secondes qui coulent entre eux comme de la mélasse. Ses mains courent le long de son dos, de ses épaules et de ses bras et s'enroulent finalement autour de son cou. Ses doigts se perdent immédiatement dans ses cheveux et à nouveau Kurt sent une langue de chaleur s'enrouler dans son ventre. Ils se fondent presque l'un dans l'autre maintenant. Pressés ensemble dans la vaine tentative de ne plus faire qu'une personne. Kurt a l'impression de sentir son corps se réveiller soudain après de longues années de latence, comme si les doigts de Blaine en pressant contre sa peau réveillaient chacune de ses cellules et de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Sa respiration se bloque et sa tête tourne légèrement, baignée par l'adrénaline et les endorphines qui rendent tout cotonneux et tellement, tellement bon. Kurt voudrait juste disparaître dans cet instant, se laisser envelopper dans cette chaleur et ce désir qui le consume délicieusement et qui se présentent à lui comme une promesse.

« Ma chambre.. », souffle-t-il. Blaine frémit et se presse encore un peu plus contre lui. « On devrait aller dans ma chambre. ».

Blaine hoche doucement la tête mais ne fait aucun geste pour bouger. Kurt sourit et laisse ses mains caresser son dos et remonter jusqu'à sa nuque où il tire doucement sur les boucles qui s'échappent du gel que Blaine applique consciencieusement chaque jour. Il a les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées et les pommettes rouges. Ses cheveux bouclent sur son front et son corps vibre presque sous ses doigts.

« Blaine, on devrait vraiment… »

Les lèvres de Blaine derrière son oreille l'interrompe une seconde et il est obligé de s'écarter légèrement pour arriver à penser correctement. La petite moue déçue et Blaine lui donne envie de rire.

« Suis moi. »

Kurt laisse ses doigts glisser le long de son bras et prend sa main dans la sienne.

Il ne sait pas trop comment ils arrivent sur son lit, Blaine au dessus de lui, déjà torse nu en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Le cœur de Kurt bat si fort en cet instant qu'il a l'impression soudain qu' on peut l'entendre résonner dans la pièce. Le cœur de Blaine bat lui aussi sous ses doigts qui caressent sa poitrine et se perdent dans les poils de son torse. Ils comment légèrement à grisonner et franchement, cela ne devrait pas être aussi excitant, mais Kurt sent son érection devenir presque douloureuse. Elle presse contre la cuisse de Blaine, emprisonné dans son jeans de manière très inconfortable. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de mettre un pantalon aussi serré ? Parfois Kurt ne réfléchit pas du tout. La prochaine fois il accueillera Blaine directement en boxer.

« Blaine… »

Blaine ne l'entend pas et continue à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau découverte petit à petit.

« Blaine !

\- Hm ?

\- Si on ne passe pas à la vitesse supérieure, cela va être très embarrassant. »

Il bouge légèrement contre sa cuisse pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Blaine sourit, presse délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes et achève de le débarrasser de sa chemise et de sa cravate à moitié défaite qui se trouve encore au tour de son cou.

Sa main presse ensuite entre ses jambes et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer et de presser un peu plus encore contre sa paume.

« Blaine !

\- Hm. Hm.

\- Maintenant ! »

Le sourire que Blaine lui offre lui apprend qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait à Kurt et ce n'est pas juste du tout. Kurt se relève légèrement, le tire par les cheveux et dévore sa bouche avec toute la passion donc il est capable, laissant glisser une main sur son dos pour s'agripper à la poche de son pantalon et le presser brusquement contre lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine ne peut alors retenir un grognement et Kurt le voit se mordre les lèvres. Ha.

« Okay, okay, maintenant. »

Blaine lui enlève son jeans plus rapidement que Kurt ne l'aurait cru et le sien le rejoint par terre presqu'immédiatement. Ils s'arrêtent alors tous les deux et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il savait que Blaine était beau, mais de voir toute cette peau tendue sur ses muscles dessinés le fait déglutir et il est presque certain que ses yeux viennent de s'agrandir d'un seul coup. Quant à Blaine… Blaine le regarde comme s'il était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue jusqu'ici et Kurt se sent rougir de plaisir.

« Wow, murmure Blaine doucement et Kurt prend alors conscience que quelque part cela est peut-être aussi nouveau pour Blaine que ça l'est pour Kurt. Il sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Viens là. »

Blaine se glisse entre ses bras et ça, cette sensation d'un corps contre le sien est sans doute ce qui soudain semble signifier le plus. Des mots se bousculent dans sa bouche et butent contre ses dents. Kurt les ravale mais ils sont là et il ne peut plus les ignorer maintenant.

C'est lui qui les débarrasse de leurs sous-vêtements cette fois-ci et c'est lui encore une fois qui prend le sexe de Blaine dans sa main où il vient de déposer une noix de lubrifiant. Blaine le regarde avec révérence, sa bouche laissant échapper de petites respirations rapides et rauques.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. », chuchote Kurt à son oreille, la voix légèrement tremblante. Parce que la dernière barrière est là, juste là et qu'il ne veut plus qu'elle se dresse entre eux. « Je n'ai pas… Plus depuis… »

Il n'arrive pas à finir ses phrases, mais Blaine n'en a pas besoin. Sa main se pose sur la sienne et accompagne ses mouvements, lui montrant quelle pression appliquer et quel mouvement du poignet exercer pour lui arracher de petits gémissements qui coulent sur la peau de Kurt et le font frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais non plus, lui répond Blaine doucement. Pas depuis… Personne ne veut d'un homme seul avec une préadolescente à la maison. Personne à part toi.

\- Ils sont stupides. »

Blaine sourit et embrasse le coin de sa bouche avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de se tendre d'un seul coup, son orgasme le prenant comme par surprise. Kurt garde son regard fixé sur son visage et… Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié combien un homme pouvait être beau comme ça.

Blaine se laisse retomber sur les draps, la respiration sifflante et le visage rayonnant. Il ne lui faut ensuite pas longtemps pour s'enrouler autour de Kurt comme une liane et le couvrir de baisers. Il part de son cou pour s'attarder sur une épaule, puis sa clavicule, son torse et le léger renflement de son ventre dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser mais que Blaine embrasse tout comme il a embrassé le reste. Son menton se pose sur sa cuisse, sa joue frôlant la naissance de sa hanche.

« Je peux ? demande-t-il en laissant glisser sa langue dans le creux de son aine.

Kurt se sent trembler et acquiesce à court de mot, saisissant à l'aveugle un préservatif dans la boite sur sa table de nuit.

Blaine garde ses yeux plantés dans les siens lorsqu'il le déroule et passe délicatement sa main le long de son sexe juste avant que sa langue ne suive le même chemin. Les yeux de Kurt se révulsent lorsque Blaine le prend dans sa bouche et il s'entend gémir, sa voix comme étouffée par le déluge de sensations qui font vibrer son corps et effacent tout le reste. Il n'y a plus que  _BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine_ , sa langue, l'odeur du sexe qui sature la pièce et ses mains qui se glissent sous ses cuisses pour faire passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Kurt se sent exposé, mais il découvre qu'il n'en a maintenant absolument plus rien à faire. Ses hanches tressautent et lorsque Blaine laisse lentement un doigt appuyer sur son périnée, il n'y a plus soudain qu'un plaisir lumineux qui tend ses membres et lui coupe la respiration durant plusieurs délicieuses secondes. Blaine l'accompagne dans son orgasme, ses mains massant ses cuisses et sa bouche accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements alors que Kurt agrippe ses cheveux en se redressant pour s'enrouler autour de Blaine comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

Son corps tout entier lui semble inarticulé et une fatigue délicieuse détend ses muscles et pèsent sur ses paupières. Il ne peut alors s'empêcher de rire doucement, ses mains toujours sur le visage de Blaine qui lui sourit en retour.

Blaine vient se placer derrière lui pour l'attirer contre son torse et la dernière chose dont Kurt a encore conscience est la pression de ses lèvres à la naissance de sa nuque et ses doigts dans les siens pressant contre son cœur.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveille, il est à moitié étalé sur Blaine, une de ses jambes passées en travers des sienne et les bras enroulés autour de son torse. Kurt n'est pas quelqu'un de très tactile ou câlin de nature, mais avec Blaine cela semble être différent (beaucoup de choses sont différentes avec Blaine). Blaine le regarde, les yeux encore embués de sommeil avant de se pencher pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche.

« Hey. »

Sa voix est rauque et Kurt a juste envie de presser son visage au creux de son cou et de se rendormir. Il est bien ici, dans cette petite bulle confortable où tout n'est que Blaine et où le monde extérieur n'existe pas.

« Kurt ?

\- Hm. »

Blaine laisse glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et pose finalement sa main à la naissance de sa hanche.

« Tu sais que pour moi, ce qu'il y a entre nous est bien plus que du sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour moi aussi, répond Kurt contre son épaule.

\- Je t'aime. »

Les mots coulent des lèvres de Blaine naturellement, sans qu'il n'en conçoive aucune gêne.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre, continue-t-il en caressant toujours sa peau maintenant brûlante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je pense que si j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour que notre relation devienne plus « physique », c'est que je le savais au fonds de moi.

\- Blaine, je…

\- Shh, laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas de me retourner mes mots. Je veux qu'ils aient du sens et que tu les dises lorsqu'ils seront vrais pour toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches que pour moi… Pour moi cela veut dire que ce qu'on a est réel. »

Il tapote légèrement du doigt la poitrine de Kurt, juste là où se trouve son cœur.

« Pour moi aussi ce qu'on a est réel. », murmure Kurt doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Blaine se redresse légèrement et serre ses doigts dans les siens.

« Alex est mort à cause de moi. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandissent et il secoue légèrement la tête, incrédule. Kurt enchaine immédiatement car il sait que s'il s'arrête, il ne pourra plus continuer.

« C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Il a fait un détour pour m'acheter des fleurs et il s'est fait faucher par une voiture en descendant du trottoir.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Blaine ne comprend pas et il ne pourra probablement jamais comprendre vraiment.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la faute du conducteur qui avait trop bu mais dans mon cœur… »

Il presse leurs mains jointes sur sa poitrine.

« Ici, ce sera toujours un peu à cause de moi. Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à aimer à nouveau comme ça Blaine. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre à nouveau quelqu'un, ni à devoir l'expliquer à Elias. Parce que Blaine, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise c'est que l'on ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer. Un moment tu es en train de dresser la table avec ton bébé accroché dans son écharpe contre ton cœur et l'autre tu dois identifier à la morgue l'homme avec qui tu pensais passer ta vie. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. Et j'ai besoin que mon cœur et mon cerveau apprennent à ne plus être terrifiés. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine essuie du pouce les larmes qui s'accumulent au coin de ses yeux et presse ses lèvres contre sa clavicule.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Kurt. Tu m'as dit lors de notre premier rendez-vous que chaque douleur est différente et qu'elle ne saurait être éclipsée par une autre et cette sensibilité que tu cultives est ce qui te rend exceptionnel. Je sais que tu as peur et je ne te demande pas de changer. Je ne te demanderai jamais ça. Mais si un jour tu y es prêt, j'aimerai qu'on essaye de construire un futur ensemble. »

Les mots flottent sur sa langue et buttent contre ses dents. Ils sont juste là et Kurt voudrait les dire, cela rendrait les choses réelles et il n'est pas prêt à ça. Il n'est pas prêt à avoir peur chaque minute. Il n'est pas prêt à répondre à la question : « Est-ce que Blaine sera mon nouveau papa ? ». Kurt ne se projette plus depuis longtemps et ce que lui offre Blaine est aussi merveilleux que cela peut être terrifiant. Mais il a envie d'essayer. De tout son cœur il a envie d'essayer.

Il serre entre ses doigts ceux de Blaine qui s'y trouve toujours et les porte à ses lèvres pour en embrasser doucement chaque phalange.

« Je voudrais un futur ensemble, finit-il par souffler. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour y arriver. »

Blaine lui sourit et lui embrasse le front, juste au dessus de son sourcil gauche et il y a alors peut-être plus dans la pression de leurs lèvres que tous les mots qu'ils ont pu se dire.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine ne sont jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Comme des lycéens travaillés par leurs hormones ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de profiter de chaque moment de libre et de la moindre occasion possible. Kurt est quasiment certain que son corps va littéralement se consumer et que sa libido est désormais absolument hors de contrôle.

Cela veut dire également qu'ils passent tous les deux beaucoup plus de temps l'un chez l'autre et qu'il n'est plus vraiment possible de cacher ce qui est en train de naitre entre eux à Elias et à Sarah. Elias le prend très bien et semble s'être attaché aussi bien à Blaine qu'à Sarah. Sarah… Pour Sarah c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ce n'est pas que Sarah n'aime pas Kurt. Non. Elle ne donne pas l'impression de le haïr et ne s'enferme pas dans sa chambre lorsqu'il est là. Elle adore Elias et le babysitte régulièrement, mais plus le temps passe, plus elle se renferme sur elle-même et ni Blaine, ni Kurt ne comprennent pourquoi.

« L'adolescence peut-être ? avance Blaine. Ou alors un premier chagrin d'amour ? »

Kurt est presque sûr que cela n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et bien plus avec ce qu'ils sont en train de construire mais il préfère ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas sa place ni vraiment le moment, même s'il sait que la situation finira par exploser à un moment ou un autre. Sarah a douze ans, elle est hyper-sensible et ses hormones n'en font qu'à leur tête. Son adolescence remonte à loin maintenant, mais Kurt se souvient que tout lui semblait dur et confus et surtout qu'il ressentait trop, trop vite. Son père avait su alors être là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin mais Kurt ne connaît Sarah que depuis quelques mois et Elias n'a que six ans il n'a pas eu à se préparer à son adolescence pour le moment.

Il finit par en parler à Carole un soir au téléphone après avoir couché Elias. Elle rit et cela lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Hey !

\- Répète-moi encore que ce n'est rien de vraiment sérieux alors que tu la considères déjà comme un membre de votre famille ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas une famille. »

_Pas encore._

« Hm hm. »

Carole n'insiste pas, mais Kurt peut l'entendre penser quand même. Son père lui dit la même chose à chaque fois qu'il appelle.

« Bon, revenons-en au sujet principal de cette discussion. Sarah. Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles de faire ?

\- Ce que je  _vous_  conseille – elle ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer sur le  _vous_  et Kurt lève les yeux au ciel – c'est de laisser les choses se décanter d'elles-mêmes. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de la faire parler tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé. Il y a forcément un moment où cela sera trop pour elle et où ce trop plein se déversera d'un coup. Je te préviens par contre, cela risque d'être violent. Plus violent que ce à quoi tu peux t'attendre et à mon avis bien plus violent que ce à quoi Blaine est prêt.

\- Et comment est-ce que l'on peut s'y préparer ? »

Carole rit.

« Oh Kurt, tu ne peux pas. Tu peux juste encaisser la première fois et apprendre à partir de là. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir mais l'adolescence est aussi la période où l'enfant construit la personne qu'il va devenir et cela à quelque chose de merveilleux de les voir éclore petit à petit. »

* * *

Ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de temps arrive deux semaines plus tard. Et Carole avait raison, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Kurt sait que quelque chose ne va pas lorsqu'il arrive et que personne ne répond à la porte alors que la lumière est allumée. Intrigué, il sort la clef que Blaine lui a donnée quelques jours plus tôt ouvre lui-même pour pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Il est aussitôt assailli par des cris.

« Sarah ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Kurt n'a jamais entendu Blaine se mettre en colère et cela lui coupe la respiration. Il y a de la douleur et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix et Kurt a envie de partir. Il a envie de revenir sur ses pas et de fuir ce conflit qui n'est pas le sien. Mais les mots de Carole se rappellent à lui et le figent sur place : « Cela risque d'être violent. Plus violent que ce à quoi tu peux t'attendre et à mon avis bien plus violent que ce à quoi Blaine est prêt. ». Il ne peut pas laisser Blaine. Il ne peut pas le laisser affronter ça seul alors qu'il pourrait être là pour l'aider ne serait-ce que par sa présence lorsqu'il devra recoller les morceaux.

_Blaine a besoin de moi._

Cette réalisation fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort et lui donne le courage nécessaire pour franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la salle à manger.

« Je te parle comme je veux ! », hurle Sarah. Son visage est déformé par le rage, si rouge de colère que ses cheveux roux en paraissent flamboyants. Sa voix crisse comme du papier de verre et son corps entier est tendu comme un arc. Elle se tient à côté de la table donc la moitié est par terre. Blaine est en face d'elle, les poings serrés et le dos crispé agité de léger tremblement.

« Blaine ? »

Blaine se retourne et il y a de la panique dans ses yeux mais également un peu de soulagement.

« Kurt, je… »

Mais Sarah hurle à nouveau avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Son visage est strié de larmes et sa respiration tellement rapide que Kurt à peur qu'elle ne s'étouffe ou se mette à hyper ventiler.

« Et LUI ! Tout est de sa faute ! Tu n'en as plus que pour lui et Elias. Et moi, moi je n'existe plus. La petite orpheline qui aime rester seule dans son coin et dont tout le monde s'en fout. Ah oui, tout le monde s'en fiche de la petite Sarah. Tant qu'elle ne parle pas et qu'elle ne fait pas de problème. Merde Blaine. MERDE. J'aurais mieux fait de mourir dans cette voiture. CA AURAIT ETE PAREIL.

\- Non, Sarah ne dis pas ça ! Je…

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'en as aucun droit. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE FOUTRE CH…

\- SARAH !

\- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? TU N'ES PAS MON PERE ! IL EST MORT ! J'ETAIS LA. JE L'AI VU MOURIR. J'AI VU MA MERE MOURIR. C'ETAIT IL Y A UN AN. MAIS CA TU T'EN FOUS. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BLAINE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. »

Blaine reste pétrifié la bouche ouverte et Kurt voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ils regardent tous les deux Sarah courir vers sa chambre et en claquer la porte.

Ils restent tous les deux là en silence, les mots tapant contre les murs. Blaine s'effondre alors, prit d'un haut le cœur et Kurt réalise qu'il s'est mis à pleurer et qu'il semble incapable de s'arrêter. Kurt n'arrive pas à voir les gens pleurer sans se mettre à pleurer à son tour, mais il ne peut pas. Blaine à besoin que quelqu'un enlève un petit peu du poids qu'il a sur les épaules et il fait confiance à Kurt pour ça. Il lui fait confiance pour le ramasser lorsqu'il tombe et l'aider à se relever.

Kurt s'assoit à côté de lui et l'attire contre sa poitrine. Et Blaine pleure et pleure et pleure encore, sa tête nichée contre son cou et ses bras agrippés à lui comme s'ils n'étaient plus que seuls au monde. Kurt sait que Blaine ne l'entend pas maintenant et parler ne serviraient à rien, alors il chuchote des mots d'amour à son oreille. Des mots qu'il n'a jamais dit même s'ils ne sont pas ceux qui ont le plus d'importance et il resserre un peu plus ses bras autour de lui. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que ça et Kurt réalise alors que cela est suffisant, que parfois il ne faut rien de plus qu'une autre personne pour affronter les moments difficiles. Lors de la mort d'Alex Kurt était entouré, aimé, supporté, chéri. On l'avait aidé dans son deuil et avec sa douleur. Blaine… Blaine a toujours été seul avec sa douleur et Sarah a toujours été seule avec la sienne.

« Je voulais juste… ». Blaine hoquète contre son épaule. « Je voulais juste que l'on ne soit pas seuls aujourd'hui. Je pensais que… Que cela serait plus facile mais… ».

Il respire difficilement mais son corps a arrêté de tremblé.

« Mais lorsque je lui ai demandé de mettre la table pour une personne de plus… Elle a…Elle a explosé. Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu. Je… Je ne savais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis une horrible personne. »

Kurt passe doucement sa main dans son dos pour y tracer de larges cercles.

« Tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Tu ne seras jamais une horrible personne. Tu aimes Sarah et elle le sait. Vous faites tous les deux face à une situation à laquelle vous n'étiez pas préparé et c'est difficile.

\- C'est dur, c'est tellement dur.

\- Shhh… Je sais. »

Il le berce encore un moment et finit par relever son visage vers le sien.

« Les disputes arrivent et la colère est parfois la seule réponse face à trop de choses que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. Sarah réagit comme ça parce qu'elle a mal et qu'elle se sent seule. Elle a l'impression que tu… Que tu m'as moi maintenant et qu'elle reste seule avec sa propre douleur. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'y noyer et que personne ne viendra la chercher. Elle sait au fond d'elle que ce n'est pas vrai, mais elle ne peut juste pas le voir maintenant. L'important, ce ne sont pas mots qui viennent d'être prononcé et qu'elle ne pense pas. L'important c'est ce qu'il y a derrière et l'amour que cela traduit. Elle a besoin de toi et elle ne sait pas te le dire.»

Kurt sourit doucement et essuie les larmes qui maculent les joues de Blaine.

« Elle a juste besoin qu'on lui donne les mots. »

Blaine renifle et hoche la tête.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu as un doctorat en «préadolescente en crise » ? »

Kurt tire sur une boucle et lui embrasse le front.

« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre les gens qu'on aime et j'ai eu un peu plus de temps et un meilleur support system. »

Ils restent silencieux tous les deux quelques minutes. La respiration de Blaine se calme petit à petit et Kurt peut sentir sous ses doigts son cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

« Je vais aller parler à Sarah, murmure Blaine en se relevant.

\- Non. Je pense que je devrais y aller. »

Blaine le dévisage, incrédule.

« Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui comprend ce que c'est que de perdre un parent et d'avoir l'impression d'être délaissé et seul au monde. Lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère, mon père a essayé tout ce qui était en son pouvoir mais j'avais perdu ma maman et c'est quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas remplacer. »

Blaine hoche la tête en se tordant les mains. Kurt se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse légèrement.

« Tu n'as plus à affronter les choses tout seul. Okay ?

\- Okay. »

Sarah n'a pas fermé sa porte, ce qui le surprend. Kurt s'était attendu à devoir attendre qu'elle lui ouvre ce qui qu'aurait pas manqué de prendre plusieurs heures.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille ne se retourne pas.

« Vas-t-en. »

Kurt soupire et s'assoit sur le lit, près de la forme recroquevillée sous la couette.

\- Nope. »

Sarah ne répond rien et se replie encore un peu plus sur elle même.

« Tu sais, reprend Kurt très calmement, ma maman est décédé lorsque j'avais huit ans. Elle avait un cancer et je l'ai vu mourir pendant des mois avant que cela ne se termine. Cela a presqu'été une délivrance. »

Sarah reste toujours silencieuse, mais elle ne lui demande pas de partir et Kurt prend ça comme un signe l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je suis resté tout seul avec mon papa et ça a été dur. Très dur. On s'aime beaucoup - on s'est toujours aimé beaucoup - mais on ne se parlait pas vraiment à ce moment là. Il avait trop mal, j'avais trop mal et, plutôt que d'avoir mal ensemble, nous avons eu mal chacun de notre côté pendant longtemps. Et, tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? »

Sarah renifle et Kurt voit la couette bouger légèrement.

« Je poussais des colères terribles. Personne n'arrivait à me calmer. Je hurlais, je hurlais, je hurlais, je pleurais en même temps et plus d'une fois j'ai manqué de m'étouffer. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi. La vérité, c'est que j'aurais juste voulu que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras mais qu'à ce moment là je ne savais pas comment le demander. Je crois que je ne le sais toujours pas vraiment. Alex – le père d'Elias – est mort le jour de mon anniversaire. Cela faisait cinq ans le jour où je vous ai rencontré. Je ne vais pas te mentir, toutes ces choses là, ça ne s'arrête jamais vraiment de faire mal mais plus le temps passe plus on arrive à vivre avec. Cela s'appelle faire un deuil et je pense que ni toi, ni Blaine ne l'avez vraiment fait. Je me trompe ? »

La couette bouge à nouveau et Kurt devine que Sarah est en train de hocher la tête.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Non, pire. Je sais que ça te paraît impossible et que tu as juste envie de hurler à la gueule du monde de te laisser tranquille, mais tu n'as pas à affronter ça toute seule. Tu as la chance d'avoir Blaine. Blaine t'aime de tout son cœur, même s'il est maladroit parfois. Il n'a jamais voulu que tu te sentes seule et, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien arrangé et que je me suis immiscé dans votre petit cocon fragile et je suis désolé, tellement désolé, si tu as eu l'impression que Blaine t'oubliait à cause de moi. Parfois les gens font des erreurs et ils font souffrir leurs proches sans s'en rendre compte. Blaine est une personne lumineuse et incroyable, mais c'est aussi un être humain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un adulte que l'on sait ce qu'on fait. Honnêtement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais les trois quart du temps. C'est la même chose pour Blaine. Il essaye, il fait du mieux qu'il peut, mais il fera toujours des erreurs. Tu en feras aussi et j'en ferai également. L'important… Je crois que l'important c'est d'aller au delà et de s'aimer quand même.»

Sarah sort alors légèrement la tête de sa couette. Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés et une telle expression de douleur sur son visage que Kurt sent son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis désolée Kurt, souffle-t-elle.

\- Je sais. »

Kurt passe sa main dans ses cheveux et replace une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends ce qu'il se passe là-dedans... »

Il tapote sa tempe, puis sa poitrine.

« … mais aussi ce qu'il se passe ici. »

Sarah renifle à nouveau et Kurt lui tend un des mouchoirs en papier du paquet posé sur sa table de nuit.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller à Blaine, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sarah baisse la tête et serre sa main sur le mouchoir qu'elle tient.

« Il ne va plus vouloir de moi, chuchote-t-elle doucement. Il ne va plus vouloir de moi maintenant.

\- Oh Sarah… Blaine t'aime bien trop pour ça. Il est un peu comme toi, il ne sait juste pas parfois comment le dire et je pense que quelque part lui aussi a simplement besoin que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras et là, maintenant, ce n'est pas de moi, mais de toi qu'il a besoin. »

Sarah inspire profondément et sort maladroitement de sa couette. Elle paraît si jeune à cet instant, si jeune et si fragile que Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la presser contre son cœur.

« Et si jamais c'est trop dur, si jamais tu n'y arrives plus, je suis là aussi. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Kurt dépose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et lui ouvre la porte pour la laisser passer.

Blaine est assis sur le canapé et il se retourne immédiatement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ses yeux son rouges et fatigués et Kurt remarque immédiatement que ses mains tremblent encore légèrement. Mais, dès qu'il aperçoit Sarah il lui suffit d'ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle s'y jette et qu'ils recommencent à pleurer tous les deux en s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre.

« Jet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aime », murmure Blaine sans discontinuer. « Je t'aime tellement fort. »

Kurt va déposer un baiser sur chacune de leur tête avant d'aller sans bruit récupérer ses affaires. Il se sent épuisé moralement et physiquement, mais quelque chose tape un petit peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Kurt récupère Elias sur le chemin du retour et ils s'endorment tous les deux sur le canapé en regardant la télé, Hector se rajoutant à leur petite pile humaine.

Un coup à la porte le réveille en sursaut et Elias gémit dans son sommeil. Kurt le soulève délicatement et le repose sur le canapé au milieu des cousins. Hector vient alors immédiatement se lover à ses pieds.

« Je te le confie. », chuchote Kurt en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il est un peu plus de 22h et Kurt n'attend pas vraiment quelqu'un mais cela pourrait être Blaine ou Rachel et… Derrière la porte se tient Sarah, les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet. Plus gros encore que tous ceux que Blaine lui a apporté et il y en a eu beaucoup.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit, lui donne les fleurs et s'écarte pour laisser la place à Blaine qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'il la dépasse, elle lui fait un petit sourire d'encouragement et lève ses deux pouces dans sa direction.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Kurt, hum, j'ai des choses à dire et heu, tu sais combien… Enfin, tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Sarah m'a aidé. Elle est bien plus intelligente que moi déjà. Je pense qu'elle pourra rentrer au MIT ou au FBI ou devenir la présidente des USA et… »

Sarah lui donne une petite tape sur le bras et Blaine semble retrouver ses esprits.

« Bref. Donc, hum, si tu pouvais juste m'écouter jusqu'au bout… Parce que si tu m'interromps je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'au bout et j'oublierai tout en cours de route et c'est quand même drôlement moins romantique lorsque l'on doit avoir recours au script. »

Sarah agite quelques feuilles de papier derrière lui et Kurt est obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Bon. Donc, allons-y. Hum. Je t'aime Kurt, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de me répondre, même si je sais que tu le ressens aussi et que c'est juste ta langue qui refuse de former les mots. Je sais aussi que notre situation est difficile. Tu as Elias, j'ai Sarah et ce sont les deux choses les plus importantes du monde. Et puis il y a nous au milieu. J'aurais pu te rencontrer au collège, au lycée ou même lors d'une de mes pièces, mais je t'ai rencontré maintenant, avec tous nos bagages, tous nos deuils et tout ce qui font de nous ce que nous sommes maintenant. Et, peut-être que c'est aussi parfait que ça ne l'est pas. Peut-être que c'est juste comme nous. Ca ne sera jamais facile parce que la vie n'est pas facile, mais ce soir, j'ai compris que parfois il suffisait juste d'une main dans la mienne pour que le monde se mette à nouveau à tourner dans le bon sens. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais plus à être seul et tu l'as dit à Sarah aussi. C'est vrai. Aucun de nous deux n'a plus à être seul et perdu. Je veux que ça soit nous. Je veux que ce soit notre futur à tous les quatre. Je veux qu'on forme une famille. Parce que ça, ce qu'on a, cette sorte de glue qui nous relie tous les quatre, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Je t'aime et je n'imagine pas vieillir sans ta main dans la mienne. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, ni de me promettre quoi que ce soit, ni de me dire ces mots que tu retiens mais… Je voudrais juste prendre ta main. Juste ça. »

Blaine s'arrête, à bout de souffle, les poings serrés et le dos tendu, mais le visage calme et ouvert, ses yeux fixés dans les siens sans la moindre peur.

Et Kurt… Kurt ne peut plus faire qu'une seule chose.

Il s'approche lentement, sans un mot, jusqu'à être si près de Blaine qu'il peut sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Leurs fronts se touchent et Kurt caresse doucement son visage. Ses doigts glissent sur le délié de sa bouche, les petites rides au coin de ses yeux, l'arrête de sa mâchoire et la naissance de son cou et ses lèvres un peu trop sèches suivent le même chemin pour s'arrêter juste sous son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les mots sont presqu'inaudibles, murmurés contre sa peau, mais Kurt sent les cils de Blaine papillonner contre sa joue et son sourire s'étirer doucement contre son épaule juste au moment où sa main se glisse lentement dans la sienne.

FIN

* * *

Note : On m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi j'incluais systématiquement l'usage d'un préservatif lors d'une fellation. Je vais donc mettre ma casquette de pédagogue sexuel. La transmission des VIH/MST/infections peut se faire aussi par le sexe oral. Les risques sont moindres, mais ils existent et je suis une grande adepte du "safe sex" et de l'importance de l'écrire correctement.  
Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à cette question. :)

Note bis : Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci normalement. Je suis un peu plus libre en ce moment.


End file.
